Darkest Before Dawn
by EllieMae90
Summary: Sam is raped and now she needs to put her life back together. However, soon she finds that it is easier said than done but she is determined to make it through. REWRITTEN


Title: Darkest Before Dawn

Title: Darkest Before Dawn

Author: EllieMae90

Rating: R

Summary: Sam is raped and now she needs to put her life back together. However, soon she finds that it is easier said than done but she is determined to make it through.

Author's Note: This does contain a bit of violence, I will put warnings on the more violent chapters but if it will offend you or disturb you too much, please do not read.

WARNING!

'What does Lucky have planned?,' Sam McCall wondered to herself as she emerged from her air conditioned car and stepped into the sticky August air. She had been asking herself that question since she left their apartment. It was driving her insane. The only thing he had told her was that they would be celebrating. And that she needed to go buy champagne while he got the apartment ready. 'Ready for what though?' She had asked him that question but he would not tell her. 'I'll tell you when you get home' was his only answer. 'I guess I'll just have to find out when I get home,' she thought, walking into the liquor store that she was parked in front of.

"Ah, Samantha, Lucky told me you'd be coming here," Joe, the owner of the store, said with a smile. Joe was an older man, about sixty, with thinning gray hair and thick glasses. He was a friend of Luke's and knew Lucky and Sam very well. "He told me to give you this." He reached behind the counter and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Around the neck of the bottle, there was a note tied.

He handed it to Sam and she opened the note. It read:

Dear Sam,

Hurry home. There's something important I need to ask you.

Love, Lucky

A smile spread across Sam's face. 'Could he-no.' She shook her head. There was no way he was going to ask her if she would marry him. 'Although it would explain a lot.' She tried not to get her hopes up, but failed. She was too happy.

"Care to fill an old man in on what's got you so happy?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak but then heard a man shout behind her, "On the ground now!" Dropping the bottle of champagne, she turned around to see two armed thugs walk in, their faces covered with black ski masks. "I said on the ground!" He pointed his gun at Joe, who immediately got down on the ground.

Sam didn't think. She just reacted and kicked the gun out of his hand. She went to grab the gun, which had slid across the floor, but his accomplice managed to get there first. He picked up the gun and slid it into his pocket before grabbing Sam's hair and slamming her onto the floor. She cried out in pain and tried to get up but he put his foot on her back and forced her back down to the floor, holding her there as the other man emptied out the cash register.

"Okay, now we're gonna leave," the man at the cash register barked. "Don't even think about calling the cops." His accomplice took his foot off of Sam's back and the two left out the back door. Once they were out of sight, Sam got up. 'They are not going to get away with this,' Sam thought, grabbing a pen and paper off the counter and slipping out the back door.

It was dark. Darker than she thought it would be but she could still make out the license plate number. She wrote it down and tried to open the door to get back inside, only to discover it was locked. She saw brake lights and the two men hopped out of the van. They ran toward her but she ran away. She was nearly to her car when she tripped over an uneven patch of concrete. She twisted her ankle and slammed into the pavement. She got up and tried to limp away but they caught up to her quickly.

One of the men grabbed her around the waist and lifted her petite frame easily off the ground. She began to kick wildly but all she managed to hit was air as they carried her to the van.

"I think it's time someone taught this little bitch a lesson," the man who had snatched the paper said, pushing up her skirt. He climbed on top of her and Sam felt the urge to vomit. She tried to think of a way to get out but she couldn't kick her legs because his knees were pinning her down. And she couldn't hit him because his accomplice had her hands restrained behind her back. So she did the only thing she could do: she screamed. As loud as she could.

His fist made connection with her jaw and her vision blurred for a moment. He pulled out his gun and held it to her head. "Now, if I were you, I wouldn't scream again. If you do, I'll kill you. Understand?"

Sam nodded. 'I'm trapped,' she thought, defeated. The sickening realization hit her. He was going to rape her and probably kill her. She closed her eyes against the flood of tears. She felt him pull her panties down her legs and heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. She bit her lip from crying out as he forced himself inside of her.

'This can't be happening,' Sam thought, a tear running down her cheek. 'This has to be a nightmare.' But the pain told her that it was all too real. She heard him groan and felt his release. She tried not to vomit.

Then, suddenly, she heard sirens in the distance.

"Oh shit," the man who was restraining her arms exclaimed, letting go of her. "Dump her, we've got to go."

They pushed her out of the van and she landed on the hard concrete. She barely felt it. She was still so numb from the violation of her body that nothing mattered. She curled up into a ball and waited for the police to arrive. She prayed that Lucky would not be with them. 'He can't see me like this. I can't let him see me like this.'

She saw the flashing lights and realized that the police were there. She made no effort to move.

"We need an ambulance over here!" She heard Mac Scorpio yell. He knelt down beside her and she looked up. "Oh my God, Sam." He shook his head and pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna call Lucky, okay?"

"No!" Sam cried out. She lowered her voice a bit. "No, call Alexis. Lucky can't see me like this."

"Okay." He began to dial. "Hello, Alexis? This is Mac Scorpio." He paused. "Alexis, Sam was attacked. She's going to be taken to General Hospital. She asked me to call you." Pause. "I'll tell her." He flipped his phone shut. "Alexis said she'll meet you at the hospital."

Sam merely nodded.

The ambulance arrived a few moments later. "Ma'am, I need you to answer a few questions for me, okay?" A young, blonde woman said to her.

"Okay," Sam said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What's your name?"

"Samantha McCall," she answered.

"What happened, Miss McCall?"

"I was…attacked," she said finally. Attacked did not adequately describe what happened to her. She had been hurt, violated in the worst way possible. She had been raped, but she refused to let that word leave her mouth. Maybe if she didn't say it aloud, maybe she could pretend it didn't happen.

However insufficient the answer may have been, it seemed to be enough for the paramedic so she led Sam to the ambulance.


End file.
